Late Night Shots
by Kia-B
Summary: He wasn't his father, he knew that. Yet somewhere deep inside he really wished he'd stop reminding him.
1. Interesting Poem

Late Night Shots

**Author Note: I know, I know, I know exactly what some of you are thinking, "Four Fics! Come on Kia, focus!" But look... I am! These are random Sasuhina one-shots! I'm starting to do request too! Then because they are HELLAH short and just get inspired when I have writer's block or get bored... I'll update like the wind. (Hopefully) So it's a little bang for your buck! So, with that being said here's the first one!**

Chapter 1: Interesting Poem

.

.

.

"I want everyone to write a creative poem about anything you are passionate about!"

A blush flooded her face as she peeped through navy bangs at the blond sitting in front of her. He was in the middle of whining, "BUT Kurenai-sensei I can't write poems!"

"It doesn't take rocket science, Naruto." The young teacher sat at her desk. "Either do it or get a zero."

"He's an idiot." She looked at the scowling Uchiha beside him. "He can barely count."

"Shut it, Sasuke!" He bit back before groaning and started doodling on his notebook.

She took a deep breath. "I-It doesn't have to rhyme, Naruto."

When bright azure eyes looked up with a huge smile. "You're right! Thanks." He clapped his hands. "Ramen it is!"

She allowed a small smile to tug at her lips then felt heated eyes from the boy next to him. She choose not to look at him. Those black hole he called eyes were more nerve-racking than anything.

Soon it was time to present but thankfully only two people had the chance of embarrassing themselves in front of the class. When the bell rang everyone started filing out as Kurenai explained homework. Hinata looked up to see she was the only person left in class.

Sighing at the blond's vacant seat, she packed up her books to see a folded piece of paper on her desk. She took it carefully and saw the initials: **S.U. to H.H.**

She looked around before stuffing it in her pocket and leaving the class. Once to her locker she opened the note.

_'Stupid, pathetic, dumb little girl_

_Shy, mousey, hopeless little girl_

_Blind little girl._

_You've given an idiot your whole little world._

_Large, wide, creepy little eyes_

_Special, unique, one of a kind little eyes_

_Stop living your self-made little lies._

_Fragile, dainty, glass little toy_

_Breakable, priceless little toy_

_Someone cares for you…_

_Just a quiet, patient, waiting little boy.'_

She pressed the note to her chest and looked around in the crowded hallways. Tucking a loose strand of navy behind her ear, she looked back down at the poem until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, little girl." She looked up to see the author who wore his normal stoic expression.

"H-Hi."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Pretty short, but yeah. Sharing is Caring!**


	2. Wish List

Late Night Shots

**Author Note: This was made Christmas Eve, I believe... Oh, btw, I called this Late Night Shots because that's when I normally post them on Tumblr, heehee! **

Chapter 2: Wish List

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an old, stingy man who needed to learn the real meaning of Christmas nor was he a green creature who loathed anything cheerful.

No.

He was just…indifferent.

So when those two idiots begged him to stay for the company Christmas party, he declined.

"It'll be fun!" They said and he highly doubted that he would find any enjoyment in seeing his drunken co-workers make fools of themselves.

"Nara is bringing the fancy juice!" Naruto pulled on his arm. Scowling, he shoved the blond into a nearby wall. Sakura stood in front of him as if he couldn't just push her out the way.

He wouldn't. She'll most likely enjoy it.

"Please, please, please! I'll do anything!" If he was considering anything the pouty lips the duo made only made him want to vomit.

"No." He repeated for the twelfth time. As they started crying, the elevator opened revealing one of the only people he could tolerate.

She got off cautiously to avoid stepping on the idiots. He would have grimaced at her highly decorative Christmas sweater if it had not been her. "U-Uchiha-san," she gave a sincere smile before looking at the crying blobs.

"Hyuuga."

Clutching her mug tightly, "A-Are you coming to the Christmas party tonight?" There was a pause between the four of them. Who could really reject the nicest person in the building.

Sasuke suppressed a smirk as her face started to resemble her sweater's Rudolph's nose. "I'll be there."

She nodded swiftly before walking passed them. Naruto rose to his feet with narrowed eyes. "You - jerk!"

Sakura seemed speechless and he took the chance to leave.

.

.

Between prying his drunken female co-workers off of him and avoiding the splash of alcohol and vomit, he was about ready to ditch.

Stupid Christmas music played and Ino started singing - horribly.

This was his fault- No, it was that meek Hyuuga who gave him no choice in the matter. She practically held a gun to his head and threatened to kill everyone had he not agreed.

That's when he eyed the green beverage in his hand and poured it out into one of the plants. It had to be poison.

Walking to his office, "Might as well get an early-" He stopped seeing somebody put a present in his mail carrier as well as the others.

Sant-

The person turned only for onyx eyes to clash with opal ones. "U-Uchiha-san!" She squeaked and walked towards him. "I…"

"You gave me that gift card for the Farmers Market last year."

She released a sigh. "I k-know you love tomatoes."

This is true. He shifted on his other leg. "Thanks." She did a shrug-nod combo before trying to away but he took her wrist. "Rules are rules."

She looked at the door they were standing in front of. Uzumaki Naruto, who hung mistletoe above his door the whole month of December. "W-What!? I… U-Uch-" She was a stuttering mess at this point.

"I don't make the rules, Hyuuga." He'll just enforced them.

She placed her hands over her thumping heart. "I t-thought you hated Christmas." She mumbled as he pulled her closer.

A smirk broke out. "I don't." Her face now perfectly matched with the reindeer's nose. "Are you willing to break Christmas traditions?"

She shook her head then shyly pulled him towards her and barely brushed against his lips, before his eyes could close, it was over and she scurried away.

He chuckled lightly before taking her gift out of the mail carrier. He couldn't help but add her to his new wish-list.

.

.

**AN: About requests, I'm doing them but after I've uploaded the other shots. I will get to them and to make sure I'll drop a smiley/note in your PM. So yeah... BOOM! **


	3. Birthday

Late Night Shots

**Author Note: See, I told you updates like the wind!**

Chapter 3: Birthday Surprise

Her boyfriend, she learned, was never good with dates. She wasn't upset with him but she was concerned. There was no way someone that young should have such terrible memory.

Waking up just two days after Christmas, which he only remembered because of the little decorated tree that sat in their living room, she didn't bother to remind him it was her birthday.

She yawned, stretching over the rather empty bed. Opal eyes turned to where onyx ones should have been and sighed. "Oh…" She mumbled as she pushed herself in the sitting position. Navy tresses fell carelessly over her shoulders when she slumped over.

Maybe he went on a mission? Of course he did. Uchiha Sasuke loved missions no matter how small because there was a chance he could fight. He decided that she wasn't a fit enough sparring partner.

He didn't want to hurt her.

She stood not caring how she looked. She'll take the day to hide under thick blankets and sleep. It was just another day. Padding down the hallway, she paused seeing Sasuke leaning on the island eating an apple.

"Y-You're home?" She questioned softly.

He turned to her and tilted his head. "You look - strange."

She blinked at him before looking down at herself then smiled. So he remembered! "Y-You mean older?"

He threw the apple in the trash bin. "No. Your hair is longer."

Her spirits deflated and took a handful of her hair. "Oh… I suppose."

He watched her thoughtfully before shaking his head. "No. That's not it." He walked over to her, placing a hand under her chin. "Pretty."

A light flush brushed her face. "Sasuke…" She whispered getting lost in his eyes. "I…"

He pulled away. "I took the day off."

"That's good."

He grabbed his kunai pouch and walked into the living room. "My kunai are dull."

Mentally she growled, 'That's not the only thing!'

At first, it didn't matter that he forgot the other dates, that she could get over but they had been together for three years… This would be his third year! He couldn't just forget her twenty-first birthday! She stomped into the living room. She would give him a piece of her mind!

"Sasuke!" She towered of his sitting form. He glanced up, eyes subconsciously flickering crimson. "I…" All her anger simmered in a flash.

"What?" Loosening his grip on the weapon. She must have startled him. That was never a good thing to do to a shinobi.

"Y-You…forgot- a-always and -argh!" She sniffled. "Am I n-"

"Sit." He reached for her hand only for her to pull away. "Hinata, sit." She huffed and slid down.

"H-Huh?"

"You think I forgot your birthday?" He allowed his smirk to curve at her slowly parting lips.

"B-But…"

"I didn't." He went back to sharpening his kunai. "Help me." His eyes glanced at the pouch.

She smiled at him, she could never get used to him and that was a thrilling thought. At least he remembered and she didn't mind helping, they were spending time together.

She grabbed the pouch and emptied its content and opal eyes fell on a small, black velvet box. She picked it up slowly then his hand covered hers. "Open it."

And she did.

A ring sat in the red cushion, gleaming at her. "I had to work hard for it," he told her. "Do you like it?"

"I…" Tears filled her eyes. "I l-love it."

He gave a curt nod and scratched his cheek. "Marry me?"

She nodded weakly falling into his chest. His hand came up to her back. "Y-Yes." She felt him sigh and pull her closer.

Bringing his lips to hers, he muttered. "Happy Birthday."

.

**.**

**.**

**AN: As you can see, I made this on her birthday but YAY, Happy Belated Birthday Hinata! *throws confetti* **


	4. Lies

Late Night Shots

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! **

Chapter 4: Lies

.

**_Prompt: After an ambush and Hinata is hurt badly._**

**.**

.

No.

That word repeated by the millions in his mind. His fingers were stained in red. Red that he wished away. It crawled over his fingers and ran down his palm. His teeth gritted painfully, "No," he screamed.

He had foolishly fed himself lies. He had drowned in those lies…took a selfish comfort in his lies. Angels don't bleed. They can't bleed. Bleeding was for the poorer souls.

He fed himself lies. She called him an artist. Someone that expresses their feelings in a creative way. He had let her feed him those lies. And yet, he was an artist and her blood stained his pale canvas.

"No…"

He brought those hands under her body and lifted it towards him. He felt her dwindling warmth. A warmth that he assumed was heavenly many times. A warmth he basked in. She had a warmth that could melt away at his soul.

He fed himself lies.

He became blinded by her light. There was no other light he rather hand his sight to. She shined brighter, stronger than any other force. Her light would guide him home because it would shine forever.

He fed himself…lies!

They didn't come any closer when they saw him embrace her. He deserved to be the last one to do it. They watched the sun die in the moon's arms slowly, painfully. They turned away from his cries. They never thought he could cry.

They fed themselves lies.

Her clutched fingers were too weak to hold on. He watched opal eyes become too weak to stay locked on his. "Sa-"

"No, you'll be o-okay…" He pressed his lips against hers. He felt her smile against his lips. A smile he knew would happen, a smile he couldn't stand to see. No matter what he said or did she wouldn't be okay.

He had to stop these lies. His arms tightened around her body and he trembled against her soft body. "No…"

She pressed her lips against his ear. "I…love yo…" He froze and pulled away slowly to find her empty eyes.

He rocked her in his arms. He had lost the last person he truly loved. He found out that living his lies was something he needed and this reality was the truth.

Something he was just not yet willing to face.

**.**

**.**

**AN: Ehh... No fluff this shot. *walks away***


	5. Nothing

Late Night Shots

.

.

Chapter 5: Nothing

.

**Prompt: Hinata breaks up with Sasuke.**

.

.

Onyx eyes scanned the dimly lit bar slowly, taking in every sight around him. His vision caught the couple a few feet away from him. The woman had a large grin plastered on her face and the man's back was poised upright.

It pissed him off.

A large hand hit his back. "Sasuke, after a few of these you won't even remember who Hinata is!" exclaimed Naruto.

Kiba scoffed taking his beer from the blond and said, "Sheesh, dobe! You don't have to say her name!"

Azure eyes widened before grinning at his brooding friend. "You'll fall in love again! You'll be better off this way!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the foolishness that continued to spill from his mouth. He grabbed the dark liquid not caring about the burning he was giving his chest. "Who?" he humored the men.

Naruto grinned and slid the next drink. He lifted the cold glass to his lips and couldn't get the taste of her lips off his.

.

"If… If I call her," he slurred while gripping Naruto's wrist. "If I call…her… She'll realize…"

Kiba and Naruto exchanged weary looks as the normally reserved man grabbed his phone. "Sasuke! Put the phone down!" shouted Naruto.

"No!"

"Yes, man. You can't call her like this."

"She loves me," repeated Sasuke for the forty-seventh time. "She has to…"

Kiba shook his head. "Calling is going to make it worst. Don't call."

He gripped his ebony locks in frustration. They didn't get it. They didn't _know_ her like he does. "I'm calling her…" He took the offered phone from Naruto.

"Naru-"

The blond sighed and finished his drink. "Let him."

"What? Naruto…"

Naruto watched his drunken friend dial the number slowly as if he wasn't sure himself. "Look at him," muttered Naruto. "He's…bad."

He smirked at the sound of her voice. It was always so soft, maybe more because it was late at night but goodness it sounded heavenly. "Hinata," said Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?" came her reply.

"Hinata. I… I still love you," whispered Sasuke. He closed his eyes waiting to hear her promise. He waited for something, anything. He pulled back the phone to see she had hung up.

Naruto rubbed his shoulder. "What did she say?"

He rested his head on the bar, clutching another drink. "Nothing."

Kiba pried the drink from him. "You need to sleep." They paid the bill and carried their friend out.

He shoved them off and stumbled a bit. "No… No, you don't - get it!" He shouted. Both men watched his facade shatter onto the ground. "I need her!"

"You fucked up!" Kiba snapped. "You did."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He would help him. They were friends. He knew how he felt. He did. "Help - me," mumbled Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed his forearm. "Kiba, I'll meet you later."

"You can't be serious, Naruto."

There was a struggled smile on the blond's lips. "When has Sasuke ever asked for help?"

Kiba groaned and started to walk in the opposite direction.

.

Naruto held the drunken man by the waist. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'll… I'll make her see," he slurred. "She can't do this…" Foggy onyx eyes looked into azure ones. "Not…not to us. She'll listen this time."

Naruto just listened to him ramble and hoped he passed out before they got there. Of course, he was wrong and Sasuke was more determined than anything.

He used the gate to hold himself up. "Hinata!" He shouted. Naruto bit his thumb nervously, praying nobody called the cops. "Hinata!"

He almost fell walking on the porch then began to ring the doorbell. He stood there until the door opened revealing a drowsy, yet upset Hinata.

Her eyes widened at the man in front. He gripped the doorframe. "L-Listen to me," said Sasuke. "I'm sorry."

Opal eyes looked past him to the blond then back at him. He reeked over hard liquor and smoke. Her hand gripped the door knob as he stepped forward. "I'm sorry." he told her.

She couldn't form words. The strong man she knew and once loved was nothing but a drunken fool standing on her front porch. "Say something," his eyes softened. "Anything. Hinata, please."

Tears brimmed her eyes and tightened her grip on the knob. His body was trembling but he didn't know from emotion or the cold wind. "Hinata…" He went to step forward but her hand extended to his chest to stop him.

He looked down at the hand and noticed the ring was gone. She noticed this and pulled away. "You…" He squeezed his eyes closed. "I am still in love with you," confessed Sasuke.

He heard a click and opened his eyes to the closed door. He lifted his fist to knock but stopped. He turned and walked down the steps.

Naruto rubbed his back. "What did she say?"

He shook his head before sitting down on the pavement. "She didn't say anything… She…"

Naruto sat beside him because that's what best friends do. That's what Sasuke did for him and that's what he'd do for Sasuke. "It'll work out."

"I've got nothing," he clutched his head trying to suppress every wrong thing, every mistake he has made to her but it was to no avail. He deserved exactly what she said.

"She said nothing."

.

.

.

AN: This is what happens when you listen to The Script.


	6. Ouch!

Late Night Shots

.

.

**Author Note: I give you a double update because 1) Everyone deserves a little fluff. 2) The next chapter of TDHHS is pretty wild. So wild I keep revising so it's REALLY wild. 3) I just love you cute little boogers.**

.

.

Chapter 6: Ouch.

.

.

"S-stop!" squeaked Hinata.

Sasuke propped up on his elbow and looked up at her. Irritated onyx eyes bored into panicked lilac ones. "Really?"

She took deep breaths and laid her head on the pillow. "O-Okay, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" asked Sasuke with a smug smirk. "I haven't touched you yet."

Her cheeks burned at his amusement. "B-But...it's going to h-hurt!"

"Is this your first time?"

Her shook her head. "N-No...but i-it hurts every other time too!"

"Then you know the answer," said Sasuke as he pushed his hair back. "You'll be fine."

She propped up to see him. "Will I bleed?"

"Not to death."

Her eyes widened. "Sasuke!"

He gave a half laugh and rubbed her leg. "You won't die. I mean, you could in some extreme cases."

"Let's...just t-try later," she mumbled. "You're scaring me." He grabbed her ankle so she couldn't move.

"We're doing this right now."

Her lip quivered. "Y-You can't force me!"

"You'll just complain later."

It seemed her blush wasn't fading. She sighed and laid down. "D-Don't hurt me."

"It's going to hurt."

"B-Bu-"

"I'll take care of you though." he assured her. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded quickly. "Y-Yes."

"Just relax," said Sasuke.

She covered her eyes and nodded. "Do i-" She voice hitched and kicked her foot back. Sasuke looked up dumbfounded. "N-No! It hurts!"

He rubbed his temples. "I still haven't touched you!"

"It s-still hurts!"

"Hinata," he warned. "This is the fourth time you've kicked me. If it happens again I'm going to tie you down."

"You're - mean!"

He nodded. "Is it throbbing?"

She looked away. "Y-Yes."

"It doesn't hurt as bad as you're making it seem."

Her eyes widened and frowned, "You said so!"

He was fed up and grabbed her foot. Hinata squirmed in his hold and cried out, "No! It hurts!" She pressed her foot to his face.

"Hold...Hold still!" He let out a low growl at her slippery ways. "Hinata!"

"Sasuke!" She shouted then paused. The throbbing was gone too. She removed her leg from his neck as he held up the tweezers that had a splinter in it.

He fixed his hair. "You're such a baby." He mumbled placing a small, unnecessary band-Aid on her foot.

She sat up. "S-Sorry...I'm so clumsy."

He grabbed her chin. "Mm." He agreed by pressing his lips against hers. "You owe me."

She smiled and moved away. "My foot hurts."

A scowl presents itself. "What?"

She giggled and hopped off the bed only to fall face first onto the carpet. "O-Ouch!"

Sasuke shook his head. "That's what you get." with that he walked out the room. She whined and limped into the hallway only for him to pick her up.

"W-wait, my foot!" She laughed only to hear a snort.

"You won't feel it soon."

.

.

**Author Note: *wink wink***


	7. Eyes

Late Night Shots

.

.

**Author Note: Hey boo.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 7: Eyes.

**.**

**.**

Contacts were just things she couldn't get used to. They bothered her sensitive eyes to no end and the dry air didn't help. Pseudo brown eyes looked over to her companion who also took to wearing hazel contact.

Undercover missions were such a hassle.

He leaned against the counter, "One room." The woman behind the counter smiled flirtatiously at him. Hinata wrinkled her nose and wrapped her arms protectively around his free arm.

"Oh, yes. Of course," said the visibly jealous woman muttered handing them a key. "Have a great night."

He threw a smirk towards Hinata. "We will." With that they went down the hall. Hinata wanted to pulled away from him like the Uchiha was the plague but she had to stay in her role. They walked silently to their room.

Once there Sasuke allowed her to enter first just in case they were still being watched. Hinata dropped her bag on the small love seat. "We didn't collect much."

"Check the area."

Following orders and trying not to feel crept out by the brown tint of her vision, "Clear," said Hinata.

He nodded. "We'll find out more tomorrow," said Sasuke as he pulled out a map. "I'll scout the west wing..." He looked up to her taking out her contacts and was glad.

"I'll take the east then." Hinata brought the back on her palm up to rub her dry eyes. "Ano..." She rubbed harder.

"Stop it," commanded Sasuke.

"Hai." She squeaked but continued to rub them.

"Just get the eye drops." He pointed to his bag. She nodded and padded towards him. "First zipper."

She pulled out the eye drops and quickly dropped them in her irritated eyes. "It b-burns." She took to rubbing both red eyes.

"Hyuuga." He grabbed one of her wrist. "Look at me."

She shook her head and felt him move closer before snatching her hands away. Prying her eyes opened he dropped the liquid in her eyes.

She froze when feeling his thumbs massaging her eyelids. "Look." She opened them slowly to see he was no more than two inches away from her face. "Eyelash." He showed her the hair that was causing her grief.

"T-Thank you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Brown doesn't suit you."

She looked away in embarrassment. "O-Oh..."

He took her chin so she was looking at him again. "Your eyes," he started. "...are nice."

"Thank y-you," she whispered.

He stared at her eyes for moment for what seem like forever. "We'll complete the mission tomorrow," said Sasuke. She watched him stand and walk towards the bathroom but stopped. "It'll be a shame to hide such eyes."

He closed the door behind him leaving her to think. That was a compliment, right? For Sasuke anyway. She smiled at the door. With every mission he was becoming...nicer. Her cheeks heated only slightly.

Maybe being undercover had it's perks.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Yo! While it seems I have a lot on my plate with four fics I must remind you...*clears throat* I gooot this! LNS, Big Plans and Oh Phobias are fics that I upload throughout the week while TDHHS is weekly. So really if you think about it I am on a decent schedule. Then I only have one more chapter of Oh Phobias so...it's only three fics AND this one is random and may stay incompleted as I add on. So, moral of the story. I GOT THIS! *trips over foot***


	8. Not Leaving

Late Night Shots

.

.

**Author Note: Alright, so for some reason I have given birth to another OC, you know along with Hikari, Kitai and Daisuke. His name is Aisa...Sabaku. BOOM, surprise. Yup, he has navy hair with teal eyes. I even drew him because... Well, he is apart of the family now. Anyway, here's his debut. (I'm so fucking weird)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 8: Not Leaving

.

.

**Prompt: Hinata's son gets into a car accident and finished with his surgery, Sasuke arrives.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke opened the door to the hospital room. He closed the door quietly and loosened his tie. Sighing he turned to narrowed teal eyes. "Where is my mother?"

He walked to the extra chair and sat. "She is on the way," said Sasuke.

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't want you to wake up alone."

The boy sneered before looking away. "Too late as always, Sasuke."

Sasuke unbuttoned his sleeves and turned off his phone. He didn't want to be bothered by any business while he was here. "I tried."

"Stop."

Sasuke held his tongue. It was times like these when he reconsidered settling down. "You're upset."

"Upset? Yes, I'm upset!" He clenched his fist. "I have a metal rod in my leg."

"Aisa-"

The dark haired boy shook his head. "Don't, okay. Stop trying to win me over because of my mom. You're not my father and you will never be."

Sasuke was physically biting down on his tongue. Aisa had a right to be mad, yes. Sasuke had moved them out of their comfort zone and into his place. He was planning to marry his mother. He had changed everything for the boy.

"Furthermore," Aisa continued. "If you think that you being here when I did wake up was going to-"

"Would you shut up?" Sasuke snapped.

Teal eyes widened. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"I understand fully that I am not your father but must you remind me every chance you get? Where is your father, Aisa?"

The boy frowned. "Just get out."

"No, do you want me to be like him?" Sasuke asked. "And I suppose you think that I haven't had to sacrifice?"

Aisa clenched his fist. "Nobody asked you to come!"

The onyx eyed man gripped the armrest. "And yet I'm here," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I hate you." He said softly. "I hate everything about you and I wished my mother saw what I do."

Sasuke froze at the words. Many people had said those three words to him and yet there was a twinge of pain when it came from him. Had he ruined the boy's life that much for him to hate him?

"Should," he coughed. "Should I end the engagement with your mother?"

Teal eyes hardened. "Would you?"

"You hate me and therefore Hinata will eventually," he grabbed his jacket. "I will break things off with-"

"Stop lying," said Aisa.

He pulled on his jacket. "I will be in the waiting room until your mother arrives." He walked towards the door.

"Sasuke," he called. Sasuke paused. He wanted to leave to think but he stood there. "D-Do you hate me?"

Sasuke turned to the thirteen year old. His head was low and fists clenched. "No."

He looked up revealing foggy teal eyes. "W-Why isn't he here? He should b-be here, right?"

"He should."

He used the hospital gown to wipe his face. "T-then...what did I do?" His voice cracked and shoulders reluctantly began to tremble. "W-why weren't we e-enough?"

Sasuke watched the boy who was carrying all the guilt of the world on his shoulders begin to crumble. He refused to let Sasuke see his tears. He had to be strong.

"That's not your fault," mumbled Sasuke.

"It is! I'm not stupid!" he shouted. Sasuke took off his jacket and walked over to him. "D-Don't touch me!"

"Aisa-"

He pointed at Sasuke. "Y-You're going to leave us! I know it!" He shook his head. "You're going to break her heart and leave me to put her back together."

"I'm not."

"You will," said Aisa. "You're just like him."

Sasuke took a deep breath finally hearing the truth. "I love her more than you can comprehend and I would never hurt her."

"You w-will," he repeated.

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Ai."

He looked away. "D-Dont call me that."

Sasuke walked up to the boy and pulled him into his arms. "I won't leave you either," whispered Sasuke as the boy broke down in his chest. He gripped the fabric of his shirt for dear life and Sasuke let him. "I kinda like you, Ai."

Hinata pulled the door close silently and pressed her back against the wall. Maybe that's all they needed. She smiled softly and waited until the crying ended. They would be too embarrassed if she came in.

After she called Sasuke telling him she arrived, she waited a bit before walking in. "Ai-kun! Sasuke!" She had hope.

.

.

**AN: Aisa apparently means "Loved" in japanese, (Thank you Google) so you know, I dig it**. **My cousin got into a car wreck (he is fine now, it was a year ago) and broke the bone in his thigh. They had to put metal in his leg too. Anyway, Aisa's has joined the crew! See you later :)! **


End file.
